


Gods Among Men

by Caroline



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bi-weekly drabble challenge at Cassidyfanworks over on lj.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Not really AU but certainly something different.
> 
> 100 words exactly.

_The eye of the on coming storm._ Cass snorted his friend had been called many things in his day but was a new one. Though if they only knew just how close to the truth they were.

Gods bound to human souls because man no longer chose to be believe.

A voice that once called hurricanes now sung for mortal adoration - a glimpse, a shadow of their past. One that when Adam and Tommy came off stage he could share. Share a charge that eased a long forgotten ache. Their bodies coming together in a shower of electric sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted May 2010


End file.
